Désir , Sexe , Manque & Amour
by Tan'sui
Summary: UA. SasuNaru. Une rencontre inattendue, une envie assouvie, une révélation de faite et un amour en prime. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. À cause d'un bug, j'ai dû remettre les chapitres à jour. Désolé à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review.
1. Première partie : Désir

Première partie : _Désir_ .

**POV NARUTO**

_" On est jeune & limité , jeune & limité ouais jeune & limitééé . Tu crois que c'est cool d'être jeune ... " _

Je commence a bouger , émergeant difficilement . Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette musique débile si tôt le matin ?

_" Mais enfaite c'est a chier ! ... "_

Ah oui , c'est le réveil qui sonne comme ca ! Mais comment on fait pour éteindre ce truc déjà ?

_" Jeune & limité ouais jeu... "_

VLAAAAM !

C'est bon , j'mens suis souvenu . Je prend mon portable et regarde l'heure . Ça va , il n'est que 13h . Je me retourne pour reprendre mon coussin qui est tombé en même temps que le réveil aller se fracasser contre le mur quand :

-PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE , IL EST 13H !

Je sais , quand je viens de me réveiller et que je suis a la bourre , je suis pire que vulgaire . Mais la , c'est l'état d'urgence . Je me lève , ou plutôt me jette du lit , pour atterrir directement dans la salle de bain ou je me fais douche/brossage de dent/habillage en a peine 15 minutes . Je cours dans tout l'appart et quand enfin je trouve les clés de celui ci je peux partir . C'est bon , 13h30 , je suis dans les temps . J'entends mon téléphone sonner :

-Allo ?

- Naruto , t'es ou la ?

- Oui ca va Kiba & toi ?

- Ah ah ah , mort de rire . Alors répond , t'es bien parti de chez toi hein ? Je veux pas que tu me fasse le coup d'la dernière fois genre j'arrive 2heures en retard parce que ma machine a lavé a essayé de me tuer et ...

- C'est bon , c'est bon , t'va pas me la ressortir a chaque fois ! J'arrive okay , j'dois être genre a 5 , 6 minutes de chez toi . Content ?

- Oui très ! Surtout qu'aujourd'hui je te présente ma copine et des amis que je connais depuis hyper longtemps alors m'fait pas honte .

- Oh , parce que dé-fois je te fais honte ? Tu me rend si triiiiiiiiiiiiste

J'entends Kiba rire a l'autre bout du combiné . Je souris . J'arrive toujours a le détendre en prenant cette voix d'actrice de série B

- Bon Kib' , j'vois ta porte la , alors viens ouvrir a ton meilleure ami que tu aime .

- Abruti .

Je raccroche et arrive devant la porte du mon ami qui m'accueille avec un grande sourire . Puis je vois Ino arriver en courant et qui se jette dans mes bras .

- Mon dieu , notre petit prince est a l'heure !! Kiba sort le champagne !

Je lui donne un petit coup de point dans l'épaule pendant que Kiba rigole

- Eh , c'est pas la première fois que j'arrive a l'heure quand même . Et arrête de m'apeller " p'tit prince " , je déteste ca

- Ouais , ouais , bon tu viens ... petit prince me dit Kiba avec un sourire malicieux .

Et en personne adulte et responsable que je suis , je lui tire la langue , se qui fait rire Ino . Nous rentrons dans la maison de Kiba et je salue sa mère et sa soeur pendant que Ino pose mon manteau et que Kiba prévient ces potes de mon arrivé . En parlant d'eux , j'espère qu'il y aura de beau garçons . Oui garçons , je suis homosexuel et je m'assume pleinement depuis mes 14 ans . Ino me prend par le bras et m'amène jusqu'au salon .

- P'tit prince , je te présente Hinata , ma petite amie ! souris Kiba .

- Enchanté me dit d'une petite voix Hinata .

Je lui souris , m'approche d'elle puis lui claque une bise sur la joue , ce qui la fait sourire et rougir légèrement . Elle a l'air hyper timide mais hyper jolie aussi . Elle des yeux blanc nacrés magnifique et des cheveux qui lui arrive jusqu'au bas du dos avec de beaux reflet bleu . Si je n'étais pas homo et qu'elle n'était pas la copine a Kiba , je lui aurais certainement sauté dessus !

- Enchanté aussi ! J'comprend maintenant pourquoi Kib' nous parle aussi souvent de toi , t'es super jolie !

Hinata rougit et Kiba me donne une tape sur la tête

- Naruto !

-Quoi je dis en me frottant la tête , t'aurais préféré que je dise qu'elle est moche ?

Ma réplique fait rire tous le monde . kiba continu a me présenter ces amis . Il y a Lee , un mec hyper agité qui s'habille en vert et qui a l'air bizarre mais sympa , Tenten , qui m'a fait un peu flippé , Shino qui ne parle pas , Sakura qui a des cheveux rose et qui s'entend bien avec Ino , Shikamaru , un gros flemmard et Temari et Gaara , deux frère et sœur qui m'ont laissé un bonne impression . Il ne reste plus que deux personnes a laquelle je n'ai pas encore était présenté .

- Voila Neji , le cousin D'Hinata .

Je le regarde de la tête au pied . Pas mal , mais alors pas mal du tout ! C'est Hinata en version masculin . Enfin presque . La ou Hinata est timide et souriante , Neji est froid et ... froid .

- Enchanté lje lui dis , lui tendant la main qu'il sert en me regardant dans les yeux

Pas mal mais flippant .

- Et puis je te présente Sasuke .

Je lache la main de Neji pour m'intéresser a la personne qu'on me présente et la , mon souffle ce coupe . Putain . Il est Ouaaah quoi . Ce mec est un canon et encore , le mot est faible . Je le regarde ou plutot le dévore des yeux . Il est brun , avec un coupe qui défit toute les lois de la gravité , musclé - je le devine en voyant ces épaules - mais fin en même temps . Il a un teint de porcelaine qu'on ne voit que sur les mannequins . Et ces yeux ... Deux perles noires ou l'on pourrait ce perdre . Il sourit ,enfin si on peu apellait ca un sourire , d'un sourire moqueur comme si il avait vu et su ce que je pensais - en même temps c'est pas compliqué parce que moi et la discrétion , ca fait deux ! - , et me tend la main .

- Enchanté .

- Euuuh ... ouais je souffle en lui serrant la main

Comment c'est possible d'avoir les mains aussi douces et les doigts aussi fin ?!

- Bon , allons manger maintenant ! crie Kiba

- Enfin , je crève la dalle répondit Lee en tapant dans ces mains

Je lache enfin Sasuke des yeux pour me dirigé vers la cuisine d'où Kiba m'appelle et je peux sentir le regard de Sasuke dans mon dos . Je frissonne . Je le veux .

**POV SASUKE**

Je n'ai jamais aimé me mêler au gens. J'aime la solitude et j'ai n'ai presque pas d'amis . C'est eux qu'on m'ont trainer ici d'ailleurs et je ne sais toujours pas ci c'était une bonne idée ou non . Bon okay , j'avoue que ca me fait un peu plaisir de revoir Kiba qui n'a pas changé , même si cela fait prés de 6 ans que l'on ne s'est pas vu . Et Ino est plutôt gentille et elle ne me court pas après contrairement a toutes les fille que je rencontre . Kiba est au téléphone depuis 5 minutes et a l'air un peu stressé .

- Ino-chan , avec qui parle Kiba-kun ? demande d'une voix fluette Hinata

- Avec Naruto

- Son meilleure ami ? demande Tenten

- Oui lui répond Ino

- Il est souvent stressé comme ca quand il parle avec son meilleure ami ? je demande , sceptique

- Non , c'est juste que Naruto a la fâcheuse tendance a arriver avec disons 1h de retard a chaque rendez vous qu'on lui fixe . rigole Ino

Je vois Kiba se dirigé vers la porte et Ino partir en courant vers celle ci . Ils reviennent 5 minutes plus tard accompagné de celui qui doit être Naruto mais je n'ai pas le temps de voir a quoi il ressemble car je vois Sakura ce dirigé vers moi . Je me lève et part au fond du salon et Sakura comprend que je ne veux pas lui parler . Je n'ai pas besoin d'un pot de colle .S'en suit au moins 10 minutes de présentation a laquelle je ne m'intéresse pas . Je regarde par la fenêtre et attend juste mon tour qui arrive assez vite

-Et puis je te présente Sasuke .

Naruto lâche la main de Neji et se retourne enfin vers moi . Bordel . Je crois que si je n'étais pas un Uchiwa , entrainé a chacher ces émotions et garder le contrôle de sois a chaque situation , je lui aurais sauté dessus direct . Ce mec est beau a en mourir . Petit - il doit bien faire une demi tête de moins que moi - mais finement musclé , il a des cheveux blond qui lui arrivent au coup . Certaines mèches de son front viennent parfois cacher des magnifique yeux bleu couleur océans . En tout cas , je ne suis pas le seule a être sous le charme . Je le vois me dévorer du regard . Je le fixe des yeux et lui fait un de mes rictus moqueur dont j'ai le secret . Vu qu'il ne se décide pas a me tendre la main , c'est moi qui fait le premier pas .

- Enchanté lui dis-je

- Euuuh ... ouais souffle t-il

Il me serre enfin la main . Ces mains sont a son image : des mains d'enfants , toute mignonne et pleine de charme . J'entends Kiba crié a Naruto de venir l'aider . Il me lâche enfin du regard et part en direction de la cuisine . Je continu de le regarder de dos et je souris . Enfaite , je remercie mes amis de m'avoir fait venir ici . Je crois bien que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer .

Nous passons tous a table . Tout le monde parle , rigole , blague et c'est dans une ambiance joyeuse que nous entamons le repas . Sakura est assise a coter de moi mais est bien trop occuper a parler avec Ino et a foutre des vents au déclarations enflammée de Lee pour s'occuper de moi . Bien heureusement , je suis assis juste en face de mon petit blond qui rigole avec Kiba , Gaara et Hinata . J'ai donc tous le loisir de pouvoir l'observer et je dois avouer que plus je le regarde et plus il me plait même si c'est un vrai baka fini . Pendant presque la totalité du repas , il n'a pas arrêté de me lancer des regards que je lui ai rendu . Il y a même eu un moment ou Ino s'est écrié : " Bon Naru-chou , t'écoute quand je te parle ou tu est trop occupé a manger des yeux celui assis en face de toi ! " . Tous le monde a bien rit en regardant Naruto s'étouffer avec son morceau de pain et baragouinait dans sa barbe un " tu me le paieras " . Le dessert arrive bien vite . Il y a un gâteau a la fraise , au citron et un gâteau a la vanille & au caramel . Bien que je déteste tous se qui est sucré , je dois avouer avoir un faible pour la caramel . Je ne dois pas être le seul car je vois Naruto prendre du caramel sur le doigt . Au moment ou il aller le mettre dans la bouche il relève les yeux et me fait un sourire taquin . Je lève un sourcil . Il sort sa langue et commence a lécher une goutte de caramel qui descend le long de son index . Puis , il met son doigt dans la bouche et commence a le sucer , sensuellement . Putain , je crois que je pourrais jouir rien quand le regardant faire . Et si il ne s'arrête pas bientôt , je crois bien que c'est ce qui va arriver si j'en crois la bosse qui commence a se former entre mes jambes . Une voix vient m'interrompre dans mes pensées :

-Sasuke-kun , tu veux de la tarte au fraise comme moi ? Demande Sakura , pleine d'espoir que je prenne le même dessert qu'elle .

- Désolé , je n'aime que le caramel . lui répondis-je tout en fixant Naruto avec un regard chaud qui me répond par un sourire rayonnant

-Oh , je te sert alors . dit Sakura , déçu

_" Bouge ton gros cul , pute , fait le rebondir , et prend sa dans ta gorge aller pas besoin de le dire . Suce moi bien pétasse prend des initiatives , moi j'hésite pas car direct j'te sodomise ..."_

Gros silence ou l'on n'entend plus que la chanson et un "Ooops " sonore de Naruto qui court vers les vestes

_" Je suis beau lèche moi , toute la nuit . A fin qu'ta chate ne ... "_

-Allo ?

Putain , cette ... musique est sa sonnerie de téléphone ? Je regarde les autres et a part Kiba et Ino , je peux voir leurs airs dubitatif .

- Quel con , je lui avais dit de changer sa sonnerie pourtant . s'exaspère Ino

- T'sais très bien que Naruto t'écoute jamais rigole Kiba .

-Tu m'fait chier ! crie Naruto se qui fait sursauter tout le monde . Kiba et Ino s'échangent un regard puis le reporte sur Naruto qui a l'air énerver .

- Mais j'ter dit que naan - Ba t'a qu'a m'écouter - Ouais ouais c'est toujours ma faute - Chez Kiba - Et même si c'était la cas ...

Il écarte le téléphone de son oreille et on peut tous entendre :

- ... TU RENTRE TOUT DE SUITE OU J'TE JURE QUE TU RESTE ENFERME DANS TA CHAMBRE PENDANT AU MOINS 1 MOIS !!

Naruto lève les yeux au ciel et répond :

- Et ben , Kakashi doit vraiment mal baiser pour qu'tu sois si énerver ...

Je me demande avec qui il parle . Je regarde Kiba et lui pose ma question et ce qu'il me répond me laisse sur le cul . Il parle comme ca a son tuteur ?! A mon air étonné , il me répond :

- C'est assez compliqué entre eux .

- C'est bon , c'est bon j'arrive - Et puis quoi encore , tu veux que j'te ramène des fleurs aussi .

Il raccroche et revient vers nous .

- Désolé mais j'dois partir . dit-il avec un regard penaud

- C'pas grave P'tit prince lui sourit Ino

Il s'avance vers elle et lui fait la bise et fait pareil avec tout les autres . Arrivé vers moi , il me regarde , sourit , m'embrasse sur la joue puis me souffle dans l'oreille , ce qui me fait frissonner . Il va chercher sa veste et me lance un dernier regard ou je peux y lire la même chose qu'il y dans mon regard . _Désir_ .

* * *

Alors , alors ? Quand dite vous ? Hyper bien , bien , nul , horriblement nullissime ?

Et pour les chansons c'est : « On est jeune & limité « de je sais pas … et « Girlfriend « de TTC . Je sais que la deuxième chanson est TRES vulgaire mais je ne savais pas quoi mettre comme sonnerie a Naruto .

_Reviews please !_


	2. Deuxième partie : Sexe

_# Présence de lemon ._

**POV NARUTO**

Je maudit Iruka Imuno ! Pourquoi , pourquoi ? Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'il me dise de rentrer il y a une semaine ? J'aurais pu enfin prendre du plaisir avec un mec qui aurais surement était le coup du siècle ! Sa m'aurais aussi permis de pouvoir réviser mes examens sans pensé a Sasuke . Bien sur , je ne pense pas a lui parce qu'il me manque , loin de la , c'est juste que j'aurais voulu coucher avec lui , c'est tout . C'est tout ...

-Naruto , tu veux quelque chose a manger ? me demande Iruka

Je sursaute car perdu dans mes pensées , je n'avais pas entendu mon tuteur rentré dans ma chambre et je redresse subitement la tête que j'avais posé sur mon bureau . Je le fusille du regard .

- Iruka , combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter de FRAPPER avant d'entrer dans ma chambre ?

- Tu sais que t'es encore plus chiant que d'habitude ? C'est a cause de tes examens ou de ce Sasuke d'on tu prononce le nom la nuit ? me répond Iruka avec un faux sourire innocent .

- Dégage ! je vocifère en lui lançant un livre dans la gueule qu'il évite facilement .

Il a tellement l'habitude que je lui lance diverse objets dans la tronche qu'il a acquis certains réflexes . Il s'en va enfin . Je repense a la phrase qu'il vient de me dire et il y a un truc que j'ai oublier de mettre au clair . J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et je crie :

- C'EST A CAUSE DE MES EXAMENS , PAS A CAUSE DE SASUKE OKAY ?!

J'entends Iruka pouffer avec Kakashi . Qu'il m'énerve ces deux la . Bon , c'est pas tout , faut que je bosse moi . Je suis en plein examens . Une semaine que je travail comme un dingue enfermer dans ma chambre . Je suis en section Art & littérature . J'entends déjà les commentaires du genre " Mais ca doit être hyper facile " mais détrompez-vous , c'est hyper difficile . Déjà , on doit avoir la moyenne dans toutes les matières même celle qui ne sert a rien dans cette filière genre les maths - c'est LA matière avec laquelle j'ai le plus de mal . Je compte sur mes doigts pour faire des multiplications , c'est pour dire ... - ,on doit lire des tonnes de bouquins parfois intéressant et parfois assommant au point de s'endormir a la troisième ligne et j'en passe . Il faut que je sorte , j'en peut plus . Je prend ma veste , mon ipod touch et mon portable et sort de ma chambre en claquant la porte . Je passe devant Iruka et kaskashi entrain de s'embrasser et arrivé sur le pallier de la maison je crie :

- Je vais faire les courses !

- C'est ca mon chou , ca va te détendre ! me répond Kakashi

Okay , merci , j'apprécie . Mas bon , il n'a pas tord . Faire les courses ma toujours détendu . C'est bizarre mais j'adore ca . Enfaite je suis un gros dépensier et quand c'est pas dans les fringues que je claque mon fric , c'est dans la bouffe . C'est aussi a cause de Iruka et Kakashi . Vu que leurs journées consiste a travailler et faire l'amour , ils n'ont jamais le temps de les faire donc c'est moi qui m'en charge depuis l'age de 10 ans . La seule fois ou ce sont eux qui ont fait la courses , ils on ramenés des frites , du beurre , du pain et des glaces . Et après on dit que c'est moi le gamin . J'arrive devant le super marché . Je prend un charriot et me dirige vers le rayons ramen . Ah les ramens , ma vie , mon bonheur , ma passion . A chaque fois que je les vois , j'ai l'impression qu'ils m'appellent .Je met au moins 10 minutes a choisir ce que je vais prendre et au final j'en prend 5 sortes différente puis me dirige vers le rayon surgelé . Je regarde les yaourts en me demandant pourquoi il y a autant de sortes différentes – il ne devrait faire que des yaourts au chocolats - quand quelqu'un m'interpelle .

- Bonjour Naruto .

Je me retourne et me retrouve face a Sai . Merde , merde , merde . Pourquoi a t-il fallu que je tombe sur lui ?

-Oh , salut .

Vive la discussion . Mais que voulait vous dire a votre ex que vous essayais d'éviter depuis 3 semaines ? Mais une fois n'est pas coutume , c'est lui qui engage la conversation . Nous parlons de tout et de rien quand il me dit tout d'un coup :

- Je veux qu'on se remette ensemble .

-Hein ?

- Naruto , ne fait pas celui qui n'a pas compris , tu veux ? Je veux qu'on se remette ensemble . Tu me manque .

Plus il se rapproche de moi , plus je recule et me trouve acculer contre un mur . Et oui , on est pas resté a papoter au rayon surgelé , ca fait un peu con , alors on a marché jusqu'à la réserve ou il n'y a presque jamais personne .

- Sai , on en a déjà parlé , c'est finit entre nous , définitivement .

- Cette réponse ne me convient pas . dit Sai en se rapprochant encore plus de moi .

Je tend un bras devant moi pour tenter de le repousser qu'il attrape au vol . Je m'apprête a lui mettre un coup de pied la ou je pense quand j'entends un voix glacial claquer dans le silence de la réserve :

-Lâche le .

**POV SASUKE**

-Sasuke , dépêche toi ! crie Itachi du bas des escaliers

Je sors de ma chambre et dévale les escaliers jusqu'à être a coter de lui .

-C'est bon , t'a finit de te faire belle ? lâche Itachi d'un ton sarcastique .

Je lui lance un regard meurtrier .

-Hn

- A la la , les discussions sont passionnante avec toi petit frère !

Je traverse la salon et vais chercher mon blouson . Je sort de la maison et me dirige vers la voiture , n'attendant pas mon frère , et claque la portière . Mon frère arrive un peu après moi , mort de rire , et débitent ces conneries habituelles que je n'écoute pas . Mon père démarre la voiture et nous allons faire notre " sortie familiale de la semaine " c'est a dire faire les courses . On est a peine parti que je me fait déjà chier .J'allume mon ipod bleu et met mes écouteurs dans les oreilles et écoute " Linkin park,Numb" en regardant le ciel . Mauvaise idée , ca me fait penser au petit blond d'il y a une semaine . Pas qu'il me manque , disons qu'il aurait fait un bon coup , comme ca . Oui , juste comme ca ... On arrive devant le supermarché . Nous descendons tous et rentrons a l'intérieur du magasins . Nous somme a peine rentré que je me dirige déjà vers les jeux vidéos

-Sasuke ,ou tu vas ? demande ma mère

- M'emmerder loin de vous . je répond , sans me retourner .

J'entends ma mère soupirer . Elle croit quoi , que j'ai 10 ans et que je m'éclate encore a faire les courses en famille ? Je marche de rayons en rayons , regardant ce que je pourrais acheter quand j'entends des voix qui viennent de la réserve .Je m'approche et je vois Naruto , MON blond qui a l'air plutôt énerver avec un mec qui le tient par le bras . Je crois que si je ne savais pas me contrôler , je lui aurais donner un bon coup de point dans la gueule . Alors je prend ma voix la plus froide et dit :

-Lâche le .

Deux regards se tournent vers moi et je capture celui de Naruto . Je peux y voir de la surprise , du soulagement mais aussi de la joie de me revoir . Ce qui n'est pas le cas de l'autre gars que j'avais presque oublié

- T'est qui toi ? Dégage , on a pas besoin de toi !

-Putain Sai , lâche moi ! crie Naruto

- Désolé , mais a ce que je vois , il n'a pas très envie de rester dans tes bras alors ...

Tout en parlant , je me rapproche de lui et chope le poignet qui tient celui de Naruto . Je dis , en le regardant dans les yeux et en détachant chaque syllabe :

- Lâche le , tout-de-suite .

Et je resserre ma prise que j'ai sur lui pour bien faire passer le message . Il me regarde , me jauge et voit que je suis plus fort que lui . Il lâche Naruto et le regarde un dernière fois avant de partir . J'entends mon petit blond souffler et s'affaler un peu sur moi

- Qu'est ce que tu fous la ?

- Mais de rien Naruto , j'aime ta façon de me remercier

Il redresse la tête et me dit en rigolant et en faisant une petit courbette :

- Et que pourrai-je faire pour montrer ma gratitude a sa séniorie ?

Mauvais choix de phrase , très mauvais . Je le plaque contre le mur et il me regarde surpris .

- Hmm , tu n'a pas une petite idée ? je demande avec un petit sourire taquin tout en rapprochant mon visage du sien .

Je sent son souffle s'accélérer .Il semble comprendre ou je veux en venir et souris .

-Oh , et bien ...

- Chut tu parle trop .

Et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes . Commence alors un combat de langue pour savoir lequel mènera la danse que je gagne bien évidemment . Naruto a l'air un peu contrarier et me le fait sentir en me mordant la lèvre inférieur . Je souris intérieurement et part a la découverte de son corps . Je passe mes mains sous son t-shirt et je sens les siennes s'accrocher un peu plus a mes cheveux . Je laisse ma main droite parcourir son dos et celle de libre remonter sur son torse quasi imberbe jusqu'à toucher son téton , que je pince gentiment , ce qui le fait gémir . J'arrête de l'embrasser et l'entend grogner de mécontentement . Je laisse échapper un léger rire et lui dit :

- Ne sois pas si impatient , Na-ru-to .

Je le vois frissonner et m'empresse de lui enlever son t-shirt . Le mien ne tarde pas a suivre le même chemin .Je l'attrape par les hanches , le soulève et le place sur un des grand cartons de la réserve . Je l'allonge et monte sur lui , ne le lâchant pas du regard . Je sens son érection entre ses jambes et frotte la mienne contre la sienne , ce qui lui tire quelque gémissement . Je l'embrasse , dans le coup , sur la tempe , et descend lentement le long de son torse , le léchant et le mordant a certains endroit . Plus je descend et plus les gémissement de Naruto se font intense . Il a la peau sensible . J'arrive enfin jusqu'à son pantalon , détache sa ceinture , descend sa braguette et le lui enlève . Il ne lui reste plus que son caleçon que je m'empresse de retirer avec mes dents . Et je vois enfin l'objet des mes désirs devant moi . Je me passe la langue sur les lèvres et me baisse sur sa verge tendu puis lèche son gland aussi doucement que cela m'est possible de faire , le faisant languir . Naruto grogne et me dit :

-Bâtard , c'est de la torture ce que tu me fait la !

Je rigole légèrement et prend sa verge en bouche . Je lui fais de doux va et vient puis accélère le mouvement en entendant les plaintes de Naruto

-Sasuke , je ... haan , vais , Je ... haaaan ouuui !

Naruto éjacule dans ma bouche et j'avale toute sa semence . Je me relève et je vois la vision la plus érotique que je n'ai jamais vu : Naruto , les joues rougies , le souffle court , une main au dessus de sa tête et les yeux un peu cacher par quelques mèches blondes remplis de désir et de plaisir . Je remonte lentement , presque félinement juqu'a sa bouche puis nous nous embrassons passionnément jusqu'à plus d'air . Naruto cherche puis trouve la boucle de ma ceinture et descend mon pantalon a la force des jambes . J'enlève mon boxer et il me dévore du regard .

- Tu est beau chuchote Naruto avec un sourire doux .

- T'es pas mal non plus dis-je

Il rigole et commence a me sucoter la peau de l'épaule pour me laisser un beau suçon dont il est très fière . Plus je le regarde et plus je sais . Je veux plus . Je le veux , tout court . Et je lui fait comprendre d'un regard . Je lui présente 2 doigt mais il secoue négativement la tête .

- Je te veux toi , Sasuke .

Et je m'exécute . Je lui écarte les jambes , place ma verge dressé entre ces cuisses et commence a le pénétrer le plus doucement possible . Quand je suis enfin en lui , je le regarde , attendant son consentement pour bouger en lui . Je vois la douleur laisser place a l'envie et je commence a bouger de plus en plus vite , m'accrochant au bord du carton .

- Hnnnn .... ouuui ... Sasuuuuuuu

-Hnn , Naruto , .....

-Ouuuui , la ........ plus viiiiite

Nos plaintes résonnent dans le silence et la pénombre de la réserve , augmentant notre désir a un point inimaginable . Il entoure mes hanches de ces jambes ce qui me permet de bouger plus librement et de toucher le point G de mon blond

- Sasuke , sasuke , sasuke , sasuke , ...

Je crois que je n'ai rien entendu de si beau . Entendre Naruto dire mon nom avec cette voix la ...

- Je ... vais je ....

- Ouuuuuuuui

J'éjacule en lui et lui sur moi , sur mon torse . Je me retire et m'allonge a coter de lui , l'entourant de mes bras .

- Ai-je bien remercier son altesse ? Chuchote Naruto , en se lovant dans mes bras

- Plus que bien lui je lui répond en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez .

J'entends mon téléphone sonner . Je me lève et vois le numéro de ma mère s'afficher .

- Allo ? - Oui , oui , je vous rejoins - Hn .

Je regarde Naruto qui se lève et commence a s'habiller . je fais de même . Nous sortons de la réserve et marchons dans le silence jusqu'à la sortie du magasin . je le vois hésiter puis se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrasser du bout des lèvres . Je lui dit :

- Au revoir .

Il sourit et ce m'est a courir pendant que je vais rejoindre ma famille qui m'attend devant la voiture .

* * *

Ne me demander ou m'est venu l'idée d'un Naruto fan de course parce que je n'en ai strictement aucune idée :D

Et soyer indulgent , c'est mon premier lemon hein ...

Reviews please !


	3. Troisième partie : Manque

Troisième partie : _Manque_ .

**POV NARUTO .**

Une semaine . Une semaine que nous avons fait l'amour . Une semaine que je sens son odeur partout , que je rêve de lui , de ses caresses , de ses baisers . Une semaine qu'il me ... Non , c'est juste que je suis en manque de sexe . Voila , c'est juste ca . J'entends quelqu'un toquer a ma porte .

-Entré !

Je sors la tête de mon coussin et m'assis en tailleur sur mon lit . Ce n'est pas Iruka qui rentre dans ma chambre mais Ino , avec une plaquette de chocolat dans la main .

- J'apporte le ravitaillement ! dit elle en levant fièrement le chocolat .

Elle enlève son blouson et ces bottes beiges que nous avons acheté ensemble . Elle prend le pouffe rouge a coté de mon lit et s'installe confortablement dessus pendant que je m'approche d'elle , me mettant a plat ventre sur le lit . Elle ouvre le chocolat en m'en donne un carré .

- Petit prince , je suis venue parce que je m'inquiète pour toi .

Je savais qu'elle finirait par venir me voir et me dire ca . Ino et moi nous connaissons depuis plus de 10 ans . Elle sait quand je vais bien ou pas , elle est capable de lire toutes les expressions de mon visage et sait toujours quoi dire dans les moments difficiles . Mais je décide de faire comme si tout va bien même si je sais que cela ne sert a rien .

- Darling , je t'est déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Petit prince ! Et puis ne t'inquiète pas , je vais parfaitement bien . je dis en rigolant .

- Ne me mens pas .Je te connais par cœur Naruto. Kiba aussi s'inquiète pour toi .

- Mais c'est rien , j'tassure ! Une petite baisse de régime et voila .

- C'est a cause de Sai , tu pense a lui ?

-Bien sur que non , je l'es oublier depuis longtemps .

-Alors de qui ?

-Personne je te dis .

Elle me regarde , sceptique . Elle semble réfléchir en grignotant son petit bout de chocolat . Un éclair de compréhension passe dans son regard .

-T'a revu Sasuke ?

Je sursaute légèrement . je ne m'attendais pas a ce qu'elle sois si perspicace . Je tourne les yeux et fixe le vague .

- Ton silence est éloquent . dit elle , victorieuse .

- T'facon je peux rien te cacher n'est ce pas ?

-Raconte moi .

Et je le fais . Je lui raconte ce que j'ai ressentis a notre première rencontre , de se besoin de le regarder , et des frissons qui m'ont traversé a chacun de ses sourires qu'il m'adressait . Je lui dis que quand nous nous sommes séparé , j'ai senti un vide en moi , une envie indescriptible de le revoir , de sentir son parfum . Je lui explique qu'une semaine après en allant faire les courses , j'ai croisais Sai et qu'il ma a moitié agressé - j'aurais peut-être du ne pas lui faire par de ce détail parce qu'elle est vachement énervé contre lui maintenant - , que Sasuke est arrivé - " Comme un chevalier sauve sa princesse " qu'elle me dit . Je vais la tuer - et la joie qui m'a traversait a sa vue . Je lui explique qu'après , il m'a plaquait contre un mur et m'a embrassait comme jamais quelqu'un l'avait fait auparavant , que nous avons fait l'amour sur un carton et que putain , c'était la meilleure baise de toute ma vie !

Elle me regarde et je sais ce qu'elle pense . Mais je ne veux pas savoir . Je ne veux pas m'attacher a quelqu'un comme je risque de m'attacher a lui . Ça me fait peur .

- Avoue le .

-Avouer quoi ? je dis en me passant une main derrière la tête et en faisant comme si je ne comprend pas ce qu'elle veut dire

- Naruto , je ne te demande pas de me dire que c'est l'homme de ta vie ou un truc du genre , je veux juste que tu m'avoue ce que tu ressens la , maintenant , tout de suite .

- Je ... Je ne peux pas .

- T'a peur de quoi ?

je prend un grande inspiration pour prendre un peu de courage .

- De trop m'attacher a lui , d'être déçu , je sais pas ! Parce que lui , pour lui , c'est juste ... du cul pour lui putain !

Je jette mon coussin par terre , de rage , de désespoir , je ne sais pas . Elle me regarde et tend la main , me caresse la joue et me passe la main dans les cheveux , comme quand j'avais 8 ans et que j'étais triste .

- Aller Petit prince , tu sais que ca te fera du bien .

Je le sais . Je ferme les yeux .

**POV SASUKE**

Marre . J'en ai marre . De ce débile de frère qui me fait des réfléctions conne pendant toute la journée , de ma mère qui me prend pour un gosse de 10 ans qui fait sa crise d'ados , de mon père qui me regard comme si j'étais un déchet et des mes pensées qui se rapportent toujours a un petit blond aux putains de yeux bleu électrisant , hypnotisant . Je ferme les yeux . Voila , je viens encore de pensée a lui . Je déteste ce mec sérieux . Je le déteste .

- Sasuke , Shikamaru au téléphone !

Je sors de ma chambre et prend le téléphone des mains de mon père .

-Allo ?

- Mon dieu Sasuke , je sent des ondes négatives venant de toi jusqu'à chez moi !

-Ah ah ah , très drôle Shikamaru , très drôle .

- Je te téléphone pour savoir si tu veux venir chez moi .

-Temari n'est pas avec toi ?

- Nan , c'est pour sa que j'tapelle .

-Okay , je suis bouche trou enfaite .

- Te vexe pas , c'est bon .

- Je m'ennuie de toute façon alors j'arrive .

-J'fais du pop corn .

-Hn

Je raccroche et crie que je vais chez un ami . Je ne met pas longtemps a arriver chez lui parce que j'habite a 5 minutes sa maison . Je rentre et dit bonjour a sa mère et son père et file dans sa chambre ou Shikamaru m'attend déjà avec un bol de pop corn sur son lit . Je m'avachis sur le lit après un " S'lut " et commence a picorer .

- Tu pense a qui ?

-A personne .

Shikamru sourit . J'ai répondu un peu trop vite pour paraitre crédible .

- Sasuke , on se connait depuis , je sais pas , 10 , 11 ans et je peux dire qu'on est quand même des amis proche non ?

-Hn

- Je prend ca pour un oui . Alors je pense que je commence a te connaitre et je peux dire que t'a pas vraiment l'air dans ton assiette .

Je fixe le pop corn . Il me regarde et essaye de deviner qui pourrait me mettre dans cet état .

-Oh oh oh oh !

Il se prend pour le père noël ou quoi ? Je le regarde du genre " c'est qui ce débile mental " et il rigole .

- Bon , tu me dit si j'ai juste , mais tu ne serais pas dans cet état a cause du petit blond aux yeux bleu très mignon que tu n'a pas arrêter de mater pendant le diner chez Kiba ?

Je souffle . Ce mec est vraiment trop intelligent et on peut vraiment rien lui cacher .

-Hn .

- Mon dieu , Sasuke Uchiwa serait t-il amou...

Je sais ce qu'il va dire mais je veux ne veux pas l'entendre . De toute façon , c'est faux .

- Ta gueule ! Non , je ne suis pas amoureux ! C'est juste qu'on s'est revu , qu'on a couchait ensemble et que ...

- Et que quoi ?

- Et que rien .

J'essaye de lui faire comprendre que la discussion est clause mais pour une fois , il ne lache pas l'affaire .

-Tu pense a lui ?

-...

- Sasuke , j'te jure que je suis capable de te faire chier toute la journée s'il le fois pour avoir des réponses , alors dit moi . Ça sortira pas d'ici .

-Un peu . je murmure en me cachant la tête dans un coussin .

J'ai parlais tellement bas que Shikamaru n'a rien entendue .

- Quoi ?

- Un peu ! je dis plus fort cette fois ci .

- Juste un peu ? dit il , suspicieux .

- Un peu plus qu'un peu .

-Mais encore ?

ET la j'péte un câble et je me met a crier :

- Je pense a lui toute la journée , toute les minutes , toute les secondes voila t'es content !

Shikamaru rigole et j'essaye de reprendre contenance en fourrant ma tête dans le coussin ce qui marche moyennement bien .

- Je vais te poser une dernière question maintenant okay ?

Je lève la tête et le regarde .

-Aller , va y qu'on en finisse .

- La , tout de suite , maintenant , dit moi ce que tu pense .

J'aurais du me barrer dés que cette conversation a commencée . Mais je suis un Uchiwa , et les Uchiwa ne fuient pas .

- Rien ne sortira de cette pièce n'est ce pas ?

-Bien sur . me dit Shikamaru , rassurant .

Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre ou le ciel d'automne est d'un bleu aussi pur que celui de ces yeux . Je ferme les yeux .

Deux endroits , deux confidents , deux personnes différentes et une seule réponse , la même :

-Il me _manque_ ...


	4. Quatrième et dernière partie : Amour

**POV NARUTO**

-Tu fais bien attention d'accord ? Tu ne bois pas trop d'alcool , tu ne fume pas , tu ne couche pas avec n'importe qui , tu ne ...

- C'est bon Iruka , tu va pas me faire le spitch mère poule la ! C'est pas a la première soirée que je vais . Zeeeeeeen .

- Oui oui , avec un autre enfant peut-être , mais la il s'agit de toi et te connaissant ...

Kakashi , comme a son habitude pouffe . Je lui lance un regard meurtrier et il me répond par un " Quoi , il a raison " silencieux .

-Sympa !

Je roule des yeux , exaspérer . C'est vrai que je les un peu mériter , mais je ne suis rentrée qu'une fois bourré et complétement mort a la maison ! Faut croire que ça l'est a marqué ... Mais j'espère qu'il va pas continuer son monologue pendant 4 ans sinon je vais arriver en retard , Kiba va me tuer et Ino me gueulait dessus .

- Tu m'a bien compris ?

-Bien sur ! je dis avec un grand sourire

J'avais même pas capté qu'il avait arrêter de parler .

- Alors tu peux y aller . me déclare Iruka .

-Alléluia !

Je lui fais un bisou sur la joue et dis au revoir a Kakashi , mais il ne m'écoute déjà plus car je le vois se diriger vers son amant d'un pas félin et d'un regard pervers . Pauvres voisins , ils ne dormirons pas beaucoup cette nuit . Je marche d'un pas rapide jusqu'à chez Kiba . J'entends la musique d'ici . Ino m'accueille et j'ai a peine le temps de dire bonjour au gens que je suis déjà sur la piste entrain de danser . Je vois Kiba qui se trémousse avec une Hinata toute gênée mais qui a le sourire au lèvre . Elle me fait un petit signe de tête juste avant que mon meilleure ami ne l'attrape par la taille et la colle contre lui puis qui me fait un V de la victoire . Je souris mais sans trop de conviction . J'ai la tête ailleur . Au départ je n'avais pas trop la tête a venir faire la fête mais Ino m'a dit qu'il y serait et que ça serait une bonne occasion de le voir et lui parler . J'arrête de danser et vu que je ne le vois pas a l'intérieur , je suppose qu'il est dans le jardin . J'y vais donc . Mauvaise idée .Pourquoi je dis sa ?Oh mais pour rien , je suis juste dans le jardin de Kiba , entrain de regarder Sakura embrasser Sasuke . Je suis énerver ? Moi énerver ? J'ai des envie de meurtres ?Moi ? Mais pas du tout voyons

...

...

...

JE VAIS LES BUTER , BORDEL DE MERDE ! Non mais elle se croit ou elle , putain de salope de mes c****** - Je suis aussi très vulgaire quand je suis énerver - , pourquoi elle l'embrasse ? Pourquoi elle le touche ? Pourquoi il se laisse faire alors qu'on a a fait l'amour il y a une semaine ? Pourquoi je sent mes yeux devenir humides devant la scène qui se déroule devant moi ?Pourquoi , pourquoi , pourquoi ? Ah tient , Sasuke vient de repousser Sasuka et me regarde. Si j'avais pas était aussi triste/énerver , je crois que j'aurais rigoler parce qu'un Sasuke avec des yeux ouvert genre " j'suis un poisson " , c'est vraiment trop drôle . Mais dans d'autre circonstance . Je le vois qui se lève et qui pousse Sakura , avec le regard spécial " made in Uchiwa " et qui doit lui dire un truc pas très sympa parce qu'elle commence a blêmir . Il avance vers moi et je me met a courir dans l'autre direction , loin de lui , loin de mes sentiments . Stupides larmes qui coulent toutes seules . Pourquoi ne s'arrêtent elles pas ? Une main m'attrape le bras et me tourne vers elle . Je crie :

-Lâche moi connard !

- Eh , calme toi !

-Ta gueule , je fais c'que j'veux !

- Me dis pas ta gueule ! Et j'te dit de te calmer

-Nan ! Maintenant dégage et va rejoindre ta pute .

- Naruto ...

-Ta gueule , ta gueule , j'veux pas t'entendre !

Je ne veux pas l'entendre s'excuser ou quoi que se soit . Je veux qu'il parte , qu'il me laisse , moi et mon sentiment de trahison .

- Naruto , putain , écoute moi ! Sakura , c'est rien pour moi

- Ah ouais , alors pourquoi tu l'embrassais ?!

- C'est elle qui ... Et merde ! Pourquoi j'me justifie ?

L'enculer ! Il ose me demander sa ? Et avant que j'ai eu le temps de me justifier , il me pose une autre question :

- Et pourquoi tu réagis comme ca ? T'es jaloux , c'est sa ?

Quelque chose se rompt en moi . Comme l'eau qui passe par dessus une digue pour reprendre le cour normale de sa vie . A la différence que la , ce n'est pas de l'eau . Ce sont mes sentiments . Alors je cris , sans réfléchir aux conséquences , ce que je pense au plus profond de mon être .

- Oui , oui , je suis jaloux , jaloux a en crevé !

Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir l'effet que mes paroles lui font . Avoir peur du rejet a 16 ans , c'est pathétique

**POV SASUKE**

Ça devait être une soirée sympa . J'aurais revu Kiba , Ino et surtout_ Lui _. Ces yeux abyssales , son sourire rayonnant , sa chevelure blonde comme le soleil et ... Merde , je suis encore reparti dans mon délire . Ça devait être cool quoi . Mais bien sur , il a fallu que " Fan girl n°1 " me suive jusqu'à dans le jardin ou je prenais l'air pour fumer ma clope , qu'elle me fasse du rentre dedans comme pas possible et qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle n'avais jamais osée : m'embrasser . Ça encore , sa aurait pu passer : je lui aurais dit ces quatre vérités , elle serait repartis en pleurant et serait revenue le lendemain , me faisant les yeux doux , la routine quoi . Mais il a fallut qu'elle le fasse juste quand il rentré dans le jardin . Celui que je voulais tant revoir , et que je ne voulais jamais plus revoir . Naruto . Je vois ces yeux s'embuer de larmes et putain , que je me sens coupable alors que cette situation n'est pas du tout ma faute mais celle de Sakura ! Je la repousse brutalement , lui fait the regard qui tue et lui dit :

- Embrasse moi encore une fois comme ca et plus jamais tu ne me reverra dans ta vie , c'est clair ?

Froid , nette , cassant . Je la vois blêmir et c'est le dernier des problèmes . Je reporte mon regard sur Naruto et a peine ai-je fais un pas , qu'il se retourne et court dans l'autre direction , pour s'éloigner de moi . Me fuir . Mes jambes bougent toutes seules et je me met a courir a près lui . Ma main attrape enfin son bras et je le retourne vers moi , pour qu'il me regarde . S'en suit une conversation houleuse , ou certain de mes mots dépassent ma pensées et je vois bien que pour lui , c'est pareil . Je lui cris quelque chose et ce qu'il me répond fait arrêter mon cœur de battre :

- Oui , oui je suis jaloux , jaloux a en crevé !

Le temps que je réalise le sens de ces paroles , mon cœur se remet a tambouriner dans ma poitrine . Naruto ferme les yeux , pour ne pas voir ma réaction je suppose . Mais je veux les voire ces yeux . Ces yeux qui me hante depuis plus de trois semaines .

-Naruto , regarde moi .

Il secoue la tête . Je me rapproche de lui , lui prend le menton et lui réitère ma demande .

- Regarde moi .

Il lève enfin les yeux vers moi . Ces yeux pleins d'émotions , que je n'arrive pas a décrypter .

- Tu m'aime ?

C'est sortie tout seul . Il me regarde , étonner , presque choqué . Mais je pense que je dois faire la même tête que lui . Ce qu'il me répond me laisse sur le cul

- Et toi ?

- Eh attend , j'ter posé la question en premier !

Je vois ces lèvres s'étirer dans un mini sourire .Il est entrain de se foutre un peu de ma gueule la .Mais je le comprend parce que c'est puéril de ma part ce que je viens de dire . Il me regarde droit dans les yeux , courageusement , même si je le vois rougir furieusement et me dit tout doucement :

- T'sais ce qu'on va faire ? A trois , on répond a cette question a laquelle on a peur de répondre , okay ?

Ça , c'est vraiment le truc le plus débile que j'ai jamais entendu dans toute ma vie . Mais j'acquiesce et il a l'air soulagé . Il commence a compter :

1 . Je prend un grande inspiration et Naruto referme les yeux .

2 . Je pose mon front contre le siens et je sens son corps trembler . Ou bien c'est le mien , je ne sais pas .

3 . Je ferme les yeux a mon tour et je dis ma réponse , en même temps que la sienne qui résonne dans la pénombre .

- Oui ...

On ouvre les yeux et Naruto me demande si c'est vrai , si il a bien entendu . Je lui répond " en plus d'être con , t'es sourd " et je l'entend rigoler . Ce rire qui m'avait tant manquait . Je penche la tête , l'embrasse et il passe ses bras autour de mon coup , m'attirant encore plus a lui . Quand nous nous relâchons enfin , nous somme a bout de souffle , avec un petit sourire au lèvres .

- On est un peu bêtes quand même , nan ?

- C'est parce que tu déteint sur moi , usurontakachi .

-Enfoiré !

Il me prend la main et nous rentrons vers la maison de Kiba .

_Ils avaient peur de l'amour , du rejet . Ils se sont cherchés , unis , fuis puis se sont retouver pour ne plus se quitter ._

* * *

Et voilà , « Désir , Sexe , Manque & Amour « est finit . Terminer . J'avoue que ça me fait un peu bizzare . Mon première écrit que je termine . En plus , je suis assez fière de cette One-shot en quatre parties .

A part cela ,j'espère avoir réussi a bien retranscrire les sentiments de nos deux protagonistes !

Reviem please !

3


End file.
